The Darkness
by belikovs-the-name
Summary: A Vampire Academy fanfic about Rose discovering new spirit powers inherited through the bond from lissa, set at the academy after mason died.
1. Chapter 1

**My attempt at a vampire academy fanfic**

**Ok, this fanfic is my first and will be crappy; it is set at st Vladimir's while rose is still at school, hopefully it will eventually include the whole gang, including the once evil mia. Well good luck understanding it, I tend to be incoherent when I write.**

**Basically rose inherits awesome super powers through lissa (who controls spirit but has held on to the ability to use all branches of magic before you specialise), so rose will go into insane super power, terminator bitch mode, can't wait **

Adrian POV

'IVASHKOV!' a certain sexy dhamphir screamed as she barged through my door, scratch that, sexy angry dhamphir. I noticed the door banging into my wall as she shoved it open, hell, bet that left a dent.

'And to what do I owe the pleasure my dearest Rosemarie' I slurred as I swaggered over to the alcohol cabinet and tried to tug the door open. Damn, it was stuck; maybe I should buy a cabinet without a door. I grimaced as a particularly harsh wave of spirit darkness washed over me, I had only just woken up and so far hadn't had the time to take my daily medicine (vodka, the Russian kind), and the hangover from yesterday wasn't helping either.

Rose, though clearly still fuming, took pity on me and stormed over to help. She wrenched at the handle and tore the door right off its hinges before glaring at it and throwing it onto my bed. My god she is so sexy when she does her terminator impression.

Well, I guess that solved the problem of the door... more importantly the alcohol had been freed, that was all that mattered to my drunken throbbing mind, I poured out a glass of vodka and more composed walked over to sit on the couch.

Rose was still glaring at me from across the room; she walked towards me and sunk to her haunches staring me straight in my bloodshot eyes.

'What is this' she said raising her hand to reveal a crumpled piece of paper clenched in her fist, I winced, first at her raised fist and then at the note, god, it must look as if I have a nervous twitch.

'Rose...' I said tiredly, 'I was drunk, you can't blame me for something I hardly remember doing!'

It was the third love letter I had tacked to her door in a month, but who could blame me! I mean seriously, how could I not love her, wouldn't you?

'Look, I don't really care about this weird obsession you seem to have with me just DONT let it interfere in my life, PEOPLE COULD HAVE SEEN IT ADRIAN! People already think in a blood whore as it is, don't make this worse for me...'

I could tell that she wasn't telling me everything, even through my self-medicating half drunken stupor I could see her aura. The base colour was the usual black but it was streaked with sickly green streaks, there were also a lot of greys, depression...

I could see that she had let out all her steam, her aura still spoke of an unresolved conflict but she was no longer pissed at me, the spirit darkness was gone, thank heavens. I pulled her in for a hug, she needed one, already her lower lip had started to jut out like they do in the movies and her eyes were shiny.

'Nothing sleazy ivashkov' she murmured into my chest sniffing.

'Nothing sleazy my rose' I said into her hair kissing her on the head. When she left I collapsed onto my bed before jerking up again, I had sat on the mangled ruins of my liquor cabinet's door, as in splinters and nails and stuff, and I had to go find lissa I was NOT going to wait for this to heal naturally. As I walked off I kept thinking my poor, poor, perfect butt...

**Nobody judge me harshly, it's my first, but of course if there is something seriously wrong or offensive please tell me no matter how much it will hurt (sniff!)**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry this took so long and that its rubbish but I had troubles accessing fan fiction which was an ok excuse for a month or two but for the other 6ish months it's just been pure laziness, again I apologize. Also if any of my friends are reading this (Brook and Hilly im looking at you) stop reading and walk away from the computer, if this does not apply to you keep reading and remember to review! I promise something good will happen soon…. Well soonish. Im looking at what I wrote and it doesn't really seem like much so I also apologize for the length.

Lissa POV

Half an hour ago Adrian had stumbled through my door whimpering about gods best work being ruined in the aftermath of a search for alcohol and how I had to fix it, I have to admit that though its not gods greatest work it sure does come close, even with the splinters. I sauntered down the corridor to find breakfast, the non human kind, well actually the human kind that comes directly from a human's jugular.

Feeding at this time in the morning (night for humans) was usually not worth the wait but I awoke with a craving and spent all my energy healing Adrian, I wish he would learn how to do it himself; injuries were not uncommon for him, it might have something to do with his perpetual drunkenness. Though I guess I shouldn't criticize his slow learning when I haven't yet managed to do any learning myself. I sighed, all in good time.

Printing my name on the waiting sheet I incuriously scanned the room examining faces, everyone was younger than me, no one my age was even up this early, with age comes knowledge, power… and laziness. The line creped sluggishly forward, I could hear two boys in front of me raving about a girl in their year, Amelia, from what I've heard she is a real bitch but she's got killer looks and is renowned to be extremely easy, if you know what I mean, she is dhamphir with a body like Roses, which reminds me, I have to tell Rose to be kinder to Adrian, he's a little creepy but sincere, and gorgeous, I don't get it, Rose used to be man crazy but I haven't seen her with anyone since we came back, more like got dragged back. Maybe there is someone… you could tell mason was crazy about her but I knew she didn't feel anything but friendship towards him.

My turn in line came, a new feeder, he was young, possibly around nineteen with boyish good looks and the slack-jawed, shiny eyed look that all feeders have. I leaned down and bit into his neck with relish, savouring the hot, metallic liquid that washed over my tongue, the blood coated my throat in a syrupy wave and I lost myself in the ecstasy that comes with feeding, I felt the feeders throat rumble underneath my lips with a moan and had to push myself back. I pulled myself away looking at the man in consternation, I had drunk far too much, and he slumped against the back of the booth, his head lolling on his shoulders. I backed out of the cubicle and signalled to the guardian in charge.

"I need some help over here!" I called. The guardian hurried over looking concerned, she was one of the only female guardians at the academy, and her name was Delia, she was new, just out of an academy in South Carolina.

"Im sorry, I was so hungry, I didn't realise how much I was taking." This shouldn't happen to me; I was old enough and experienced enough to know better, I DID know better. This was the equivalent of a ten year old peeing their pants in school, people were already sniggering, spreading rumours about the dragomir princess, rumours that were more embarrassing because of it was all truth.

"He'll be fine, new ones take awhile to get used to it, he just needs to sleep it off." She smiled at me but it did nothing to ease the guilt I felt. She waved over another guardian to help her get the man to the nurse. Even though she was a new guardian, barely older than me and with probably no experience with feeders she controlled the situation with ease, guardians were trained to be proficient and adaptable, it was astounding the work they did and the credit they didn't receive.

I backed out of the room feeling self conscious and pulling my sleeves over my hands for warmth went to find Rose. As I left I heard the younger kids muttering about me taking all the new guy, blood tasted better when the feeder was new. With one last paranoid look over my shoulder I saw people glaring at me and turned back in time to see myself smashing head first into a male chest.


End file.
